


Unpublished

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, People's Choice Awards, Schmoop, cuteness, you will puke rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wonders how to congratulate Misha on his PCA when he is interrupted by what seems to be a bottle of champagne knocking on his door. It's obviously attached to Misha's hand which unsurprisingly is connected to the rest of the joyfully grinning man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpublished

**Author's Note:**

> I was just wondering why Jensen didn't respond to Misha's tweet *puts her tinhat on* ;)

It's been a very busy day so it had already gotten late before Jensen could finally sit down and log in to his twitter account.  
First thing he saw were Misha's tweets on the PCA's.  
 _Big shot..._ Jensen thought, grinning and shaking his head in amusement. _He truly deserves it, this huge dork._  
Losing to Misha honestly felt even more like winning to him than receiving an award himself.

These news not only explained the absence of Collins in their apartment but also required a response from Jensen. It needed to be a little snarky, maybe even sarcastic but also clearly (at least to Misha, if not to his fans) stating how proud Jensen was of him.

And how much he loved his dorky, blue-eyed boyfriend.

First ideas started coming to his mind as he curled comfortably on the sofa, staring at the glowing screen of his mobile, and he was already onto something significantly hilarious, when the doorbell rang. He frowned. Misha always used his keys whether someone surely was at home or not. Jensen placed his phone on the coffee table and proceeded to open up for the unexepected guest. He peeked through the peephole and took a step back, raising his brow at the sight of a bottle of champagne.  
"The hell...?" he muttered silently.  
"Open up, my love..." Misha's voice chirped melodiously from the other side of the wooden barrier. "I'm running short of hands."

Jensen sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling but he unlocked the door to find grinning Misha with two bottles of champagne, one in each hand.  
"Evenin', baby." he raised his brow cockily.  
Jensen rolled his eyes, unable to hide his smirk any longer. "Come on in, mister best sci-fi/fantasy actor, we're letting the cold air in."  
"I assume you've read the news then..." Misha stepped in and carefully placed the bottles down to free his hands and then wrap them around Jensen.  
"Only just right before you came back. I didn't even manage to respond. Yet." Jensen smiled, unzipping Misha's jacket for him. "Congratulations, Mish, it's a well deserved award."  
"Ah, it's just the stubbornness of my fans that did it." Misha's cheeks were already red from the low temperature outside but Jensen knew he was blushing anyway. "I honestly don't know why do they like me so much..."  
"Maybe you don't but I surely do." Jensen glanced at him from beneath his eyelashes. "You know, I'm a great fan of yours myself."  
"Is that so?" Misha raised his brows playfully, pulling Jensen closer so that they were pressed tightly together.  
"I adore you, Mish." Jensen placed his hand on Misha's cheek. "I want to worship you, every inch of you, every day 'til the end of my life."

Misha didn't say a word, for a while just enjoying sweet, tender caress of Jensen's thumb stroking his skin. Jensen's eyes were full of affection and he just wanted to stare into them forever to get lost but they fell shut as Jensen leaned forward to delicately brush Misha's lips with his own.  
It wasn't really a kiss nor a quick peck. It was an endearment that embodied and expressed the unhidded, untamed, and divinely pure love, which was leaving Misha dumbstruck every time he could sense it with such a clarity.

Instead of chasing Jensen's lips to trap them in a fiercer kiss as expected, he chose to press their cheeks together, embracing Jensen tighter and feeling the lazy heat of his body on his frozen skin. He could feel Jensen's muscles stretch as he smiled; he heard the tiniest sigh of content that they just were so close, together.  
"Hey, Jen..." he whispered after a while, his breath tickling Jensen's ear.  
"Hmmm?" Jensen had his eyes closed, slowly drifting away in the safety of Misha's embrace.  
"I love you." Misha was always saying it, as if it was a great secret only just revealed.  
And Jensen's smile was always becoming a little sheepish as his lips formed words sometimes barely audible.  
 _I love you too._


End file.
